HEAVEN & HELL
by sinnerxx
Summary: Tanya and the Denali clan come for the wedding in Forks. Little does Edward know what she has planned for him...maybe...just maybe if he's good he'll get exactly what he wants...and a little bit more.
1. CHAPTER I : ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME PT 1

Edward had always been the quiet, silent type, but when Tanya was with him he was a wholly different person. She brought out the animal in him that he tried to keep locked away; she made his blood boil and his heart yearn. She was the pleasure of Heaven and burn of Hell all in one person. She was his savior and his demon...she was the perfection he craved, but she wasn't the type for a committed relationship. Tanya was a wild stallion that hated the thought of being tamed, being broken to fill someone else's desires. She was such a temptation, the real forbidden fruit he shouldn't have had.

She had been on his mind ever since he'd left Alaska to come back for Bella, and with good reason. She offered more than a shoulder for him…she had offered everything. He had accepted like the selfish bastard he was and took it out on her, taking her hard and violent, all of his aggression poured out through those long hours. She had laid with him afterward, her body molding perfectly into his own. Neither of them spoke, Tanya's mind closed off from his probing powers, and before he knew it he was packed and leaving back for Forks, leaving to go back to Bella…the girl that made him feel things he hadn't since he was human. He left without a word to Tanya, only leaving in his wake the mystery of what could have been.

* * *

He stroked Bella's head and sang to her, lulling her into a sleep from which he knew she would not wake easily. Tanya was back, and he knew it, all of the Denali clan was coming to Forks for the wedding that was to take place the following week. He knew that Tanya would prove difficult, and he knew that if he let things get out of hand there would be no going back. He kissed Bella on her forehead, quietly sneaking from the room he had spent so much time in. The run home was filled with thoughts of Tanya, what he would say to Tanya, what she would respond with…what the two of them would do. It only took minutes for him to travel to his house and with a heavy sigh he walked toward the door.

He paused when he stepped inside the foyer, wanting to sense where Tanya was so that she couldn't surprise him, he never was one to like people surprising him. After a few moments of standing still he quietly walked up the stairs, the scent of rose hips leading him to his bedroom. He found Tanya there, her back to him, showing her long strawberry blonde hair that flowed down her back in a curtain of silk. In one fluid movement she turned her head toward him, chin resting on her shoulder. She smiled at him, revealing her pearly white teeth. His hands instantly went inside of his pockets, over his thighs where there were many crescent shaped marks from those very teeth. He felt his groin respond to her smile and he was thankful that the pants weren't formfitting like some of his other pairs. He smiled shyly and cleared his throat.

**"Tanya…lovely to see you. How have you been?"**

**"It's almost been a year and all you can say is that it's lovely to me? Have you not missed me at all?"**

Edward swallowed hard, his adams' apple bobbing up and down as he did so. There was no other woman on earth that could make him nervous, but here he was, ready to sweat like a schoolboy who had been caught with a naughty magazine. He chuckled low, hoping it would make him come off more amused and confident with her in the room.

**"How could I not miss you? Tanya you already knew that I missed you."**

**"Oh yes of course…missed me enough to leave for a human. So sorry that I misinterpreted that for you wanting to have nothing to do with me, silly me."**

She gave him a malicious smirk and stood, her lithe figure coming into full view. She wore backless black silk halter top that displayed her creamy white shoulders and small back. The lack of straps suggested she wore no bra, and there was no need to. Edward's eyes moved downward toward the short skirt she wore along with the top, tight black leather that hugged her small hips, long legs stretching for miles. He felt his cock twitch at the site of her, felt the lust she seemed to radiate heat his cold skin.

**"Tanya you know that I only went back because I couldn't help myself. I can't help how I feel about her…I know it seems as though I'm making excuses, but it's the truth damnit!"**

**"Edward…you talk way too much darling. Maybe it would be best if you'd just shut…the hell…up."**

She sauntered toward him, her walk powerful and commanding, she kept walking until she stood right in front of him. She stood almost half a foot shorter than him, but it was obvious who was in control of the situation. She ran a white hand from the column of his neck, to his rock hard chest, and stopped when she reached the waistband of his boxers.

**"Edward…do you know how much I've missed you?"**

He couldn't speak coherently, his train of thought crashing before it could start. With force he managed to get out a struggling, **"No."**

**"Do you want me to show you how much I've missed you?"**

He couldn't shake his head fast enough. Bella? Who the fuck was Bella? All Edward knew was Tanya and her cold touch, the fire of lust burning through to his indestructible bones. He hurried to try to remove his clothes, but Tanya stopped him.

**"No. We play by my rules, and because you don't know the rules you'll just have to sit there until I tell you what to do."**

He sat there, dumbfounded. Whenever they had been together she had given him all the control, letting him become the animal he needed to be. Now the roles were switched and he was going to let her do whatever she wanted and more…


	2. CHAPTER I : ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME PT 2

Tanya's touch was feather light as she ran her slim fingers over Edward's lips, tracing them with undivided attention. He sat still under her, resisting the urge to pounce on her and take her, lest she decide to leave him. It seemed as though centuries passed as she sat there touching his lips, feeling every bit of them there was to feel, and all at once it stopped. He growled the sound low and deep in his throat, she shushed him, her lips at his ear, nipping at the lobes. It was enough to drive a man over the edge of one thousand cliffs; she brought him up a high so great, but knew exactly how to bring him down so he didn't lose it then and there.

**"God Edward…I forgot how sweet you tasted, how much I loved to taste you."**

He smiled at her words, recalling what had happened the last time she'd said something similar. It had happened during those three days he'd spent in Alaska with her, in the very room she slept in. They had begun kissing each other as though lives and breathe depended on it, but soon her kisses trailed from his mouth, to his chest, and finally to his groin, where he knew she was headed. It didn't take long for her to unzip him and take the length of him in her mouth. He had never seen anything as sexy as he had then seeing Tanya give him oral sex for his first time in decades. His moaning only led her on, making her want to see his face when he came in her mouth, and it had happened. The orgasm hit him fast, blinding him almost, the energy being taken from him.

**"Edward…you taste so good. You taste sweet, like edible flowers. Hmm…I wonder if the rest of you tastes like that."**

She had been resting against his jean clad thigh when she spoke those words, her fingers running lines against the smooth material. In a slow deliberate tug she pulled his jeans down until his skin was exposed, the perfect, unmarred skin of his thigh. She placed soft kisses on the inside of his thigh, each one slower than the last, until finally she reached the juncture at his hips. She ran her tongue over the soft flesh that rested there, moving to the other side. Finally she stopped and hovered above the spot she wanted to mark as forever hers. Slowly she brought her mouth down, a delicious lick of pain met Edward, followed by the guttural moan of an animal that had been caged for much too long.

He was brought back to reality by Tanya's forceful pushing; forcing him to the bed he'd placed in the room for Bella. He opened in mouth in protest, but Tanya's smirk made him think twice about what he wanted to say. As if she could read ihisi mind she smiled even wider, all of her teeth showing.

**"She won't know...after all she's only human. Now if she were one of us I might be worried."**

As she spoke she pushed him further so that he was lying down on his back, arms above his head. He lifted his head, wondering what Tanya was going to do him, but was suddenly brought down back to the bed, a hand gripping his hair and pulling him back.

**"I don't want you to think about her at all tonight. I want you to think about me…you…and us together in blissful carnal sin."**

**"Tanya she's my fiancée…my bride to be. You can't expect me to not feel guilty…you can't expect me to be like you."**

**"Like me? Edward you are so judgmental you know that? You speak of things you don't even know…"**

**"So you're telling me you've felt this way before? Telling me that someone has made you feel as though you were human again?"**

She was silent then, her smile slowly disappearing. Edward cursed himself for opening his mouth, wishing he could take it all back. He was surprised when she kissed his neck roughly, surely leaving an angry mark that wouldn't go unnoticed. He enjoyed her new found anger, enjoyed the marks he knew she was leaving on him. He moaned and arched his back against her hold on him, pushing against air.

**"Tanya…please. I can't take it anymore. I need you…I need to feel you."**

**"You sound so sexy when you beg, you sound delicious to tell you the truth."**

Tanya released her hold on his hair, but straddled his lap instead, surely feeling his erection through the pants he wore. He groaned as he felt her weight settle down on his cock, making him want to orgasm just then, but he knew he had to restrain himself, knew he had to be inside her before he could let himself have any kind of release.

**"God I've forgotten how big you are…did you grow while you were gone?"**

She smiled as she looked down at him, her hair covering half of her face. She ground herself on his erection, her sweet honey coming through the skimpy underwear she wore. She moaned out, her hair flipping out of her face as she arched her back in pleasure. Edward was ready to burst when he heard her moan, the epitome of pure, unfiltered sex. He pushed his pelvis into her, creating a deliciously heated friction between the both of them, clothes begging to be torn and tossed aside.

As he sat there, his wants becoming more and more clear, he found his animalistic side wanting to be let free of the cage he'd once again locked up. He growled loudly as he felt her grind against exactly the right spot, and then something inside of him snapped. He moved quickly, his body moving from under her and pining her down under him in one fluid movement.

**"The tables have turned Tanya…"**

**"So they have Edward…I wondered how long it would take for that animal inside of you to snap. You lasted longer than I expected."**

**"You love testing my limits don't you?"**

**"I live for it darling. I find no better joy in life."**

He kissed her roughly on the mouth, tongue forcing its way into her sweet mouth. These kisses were not like the ones he shared with Bella, there was nothing sweet about them. It was raw, mouth to mouth contact with no caution to be held. He shoved her legs apart with one of his, thigh rubbing against her juncture, making her moan in ecstasy. He took his lips away from her and hovered only centimeters from her.

**"Tanya moan again…moan for me."**

**"What's in it for me?"**

**"A night you'll never forget…"**

**MORE WILL BE COMING FOR CHAPTER ONE I PROMISE!**


End file.
